The Destructive Men
by AkibaSilver
Summary: When the Eleventh Doctor crashes on a planet and meets his past self, he thinks it's just an average end of the universe scenario- just a usual Tuesday. But as more TARDISs begin to crash around them, all the Doctors must learn to see past their own agendas and start working together to uncover the mysteries of the planet, to save their companions, the universe, and themselves.
1. 0: Prelude

Prelude

"What I don't understand is: why it's only you?"

The Eleventh Incarnation of the man known as the Doctor whirled around the console of his time machine, pulling levers and flicking buttons, twirling knobs and pressing pedals. Rory Williams leaned against the wall, watching the man work with an exasperated look on his face.

"I've told you- it's her Dad's birthday, and she's not missing this one when they weren't there for her whole childhood. Besides, if you miss her so much, why don't you come back tomorrow, when it's not his birthday?"

"Oh please! I could have taken her and you and come back before anyone noticed you were gone!"

"She probably doesn't trust you with timing after that 5 minutes / 12 years thing that I never stopped hearing about."

He emphatically pulled a large lever and turned to stare at Rory. "You know, due to me fixing the universe," he said, with an annoyed tone, "that technically never happened, so-."

He slowly got quieter until he stopped. "Rory, listen." "I can't hear anything. Listen to what?" "Exactly. Where's the noise that it usually makes?" They turned their heads slowly to look at the console, which did nothing. They both sighed, and then it sparked everywhere, making large amounts of noise. The surrounding walls started to spark and explode as well. The floor jolted, and the two occupants of the now out-of-control time vessel held on to railings as a large bell started tolling. It felt like the ship was falling.

"Doctor, if I die, Amy will kill you!" Rory shouted to the grinning Time Lord.

"Just try and enjoy it! It might be the last thing you ever do! Geronimo!" The Doctor shouted. Rory just rolled his eyes and held his breath.

As they fell, as mysterious voice played over the speaker. It didn't say anything- it only laughed evilly. Neither of them could hear it, but it was there.

* * *

Whoa, it's so mysterious. It's not at all obvious who it is! So, as I ask on my main page, please review/comment/tell me what you think! I plan on writing this for quite a while, so I really want this to be good.


	2. 1: The Doctor and his Plus One

On a grassy plain, stood a blue box. It was at an odd angle, because it was half-way up a hill. It had only just arrived, and it looked slightly burned, as if it had been held to close to a large flame. Inside the box were two passengers- one annoyed, one confused.

"So, have you figured out why we crashed yet?"

"No!" shouted the Doctor, busy at the console. "It's not responding to anything I do. Like she's ignoring me" He clapped his hands. "Well, we're stuck here, so we may as well go outside and see what's out there."

"Probably someone who wants us dead," moaned Rory, his face in his hands. Amy was going to kill him- if he ever saw her again.

"No, just some grass. Not too scary for you, is it Rory?!"

Rory followed the Doctor outside, where he was staring at the scene in front of him. There was grassy hills for miles, but the silhouette of a city could be seen against the horizon. It looked to be mid-morning.

"Doctor, it looks like Earth."

"It's not. The air tastes… different. I don't know how, it's just… different. Less pollutants, probably. You humans do have an annoying habit of trying to poison me every time I save you." The Doctor turned to face Rory. "So, how long do you think it would take for us to walk to that city? Find someone to talk to, give the TARDIS time to fix herself, stop being so bored"

"A few hours, maybe…"

"Good! Let's go!" The doctor spun round in a circle to face the way he was already pointing, and started walking. Rory rolled his eyes and followed.

Meanwhile, blocked from the Doctor and Rory's view by their own TARDIS was another blue box. It looked lighter in colour, and was currently be evacuated by a man and a young woman.

"Doctor, what just happened? Where are we? What's going on?!" the girl asked in a panicked tone. Her blonde hair and clothes were covered in soot.

"If I knew, I'd be sorting it out, wouldn't I?!" the Doctor said. He was wearing a leather jacket, and had a large nose and ears that could pick up sounds for miles. He spoke with a northern accent. "It's probably a time fault or something. I don't know… Rose, are you listening to me, or am I just speaking to myself, because I'll happily do that… He trailed off, only to be interrupted by his companion.

"Doctor, isn't that your TARDIS up there?" She pointed to the TARDIS which Rory and the Doctor had just left, on a hill just in front of them.

"Looks like it, but that means… this is bad. This is very bad" He walked back into his TARDIS. It looked like it had been in a crash, similar to the Eleventh Doctor's. He started to move the controls of it, to no effect.

"Why?" Rose followed him in, asking the question. "Doesn't that mean that you're not alone anymore- that you didn't kill them all. Maybe some survived.

The Doctor looked up from the console. "No, because that blue box being there means that I'm sharing a time and planet with myself. And that usually means the universe is in danger. And, any other time I've met myself, the Time Lords have been there to make sure the universe doesn't explode.

"Because your combined ego would blow up the universe, would it?" Rose asked sarcastically, with a joking smile on her face

"No, because I could easily change my own past or say something I shouldn't, and then I cancel out my own existence, and then reality goes and screws itself from a gigantic paradox" he explained with a frown. "Still, it usually helps, even if it is massively dangerous, mind you, if I work together with… myself to stop the universe exploding from whatever's trying to kill it this time. Come on."

He walked out the TARDIS door and started running up the hill, Rose attempting to keep up. They both started shouting, trying to attract attention.

Meanwhile, Rory and the Doctor walked onwards in silence, not having much to say to each other. Rory heard the noise first. "Doctor, can you hear something?"

The Doctor looked at him, turning his head quickly. "Sorry, I was thinking." He turned his head quickly to look behind him. "Rory, can you hear a shouting noise coming from behind us?"

Rory sighed. "No, I can't." He was just going to shut up and let the Doctor have fun explaining it all, without trying to interrupt.

"I think I recognise the voice, though." The Doctor squinted to see the running figures, buit as soon as he saw their faces, his face became a mask of horror. "Oh no. No no no no no no no no!" He started babbling. "But the universe… it could go… kaboom!" He made a big 'explosion' motion with his hands.

"Wait, what/" Rory stared at him, confused.

"Rory, you see the man over there." "Yes…" That's me. And, if I'm right, things just got very bad indeed."

And so the Ninth Doctor and Rose arrive! I'm going to try and update once a week (if anyone cares), so tune in next week for exciting adventure, and if you have any questions, leave it in a review/comment, and I'll answer it next time. Goodbye for now!


	3. 2: The Two Companions

The Ninth Doctor kept running until he came face to face with himself, who was just standing there adjusting his bowtie. They store at each other for seconds until Rose ran up, panting heavily.

"How...*breathe*...can you run...*breathe*… so fast?" She looked at Rory as her face became confused. Where was she with this future Doctor? "Hello. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. Who're you?"

Rory was about to reply, but he was cut off by the Ninth Doctor. "Rose, do you mind taking your friend over there while we talk?" She turned her face to answer, but he pushed her away. "Go on. It's just boring stuff anyway."

"Yes, if you consider the end of the universe to be boring! " Eleven shouted, gesturing wildly with his hands, before he turned to Rory, and made an awkward face. "Rory, can you stay with Rose. Don't wander off to far, just… this should be between us."

"Why? Can't I-". Rory was cut off by Nine pushing him down the grassy hill, falling backwards. He turned to Rose. "Now, you can follow him, or I can make you follow him. Your choice." He smiled at her, as she turned and started walking down the hill. "Now… where do we start?"

* * *

Rory rolled until he reached the bottom of the hill. He wasn't hurt, but he was muddy and covered in grass stains. "Of course, I get some of my good clothes ruined," he grumbled to himself as he picked himself up. "Now, if he phoned, I could've worn something old, and this would have been easily avoided." He spun round until he found himself facing an oncoming Rose, who was tumbling down the hill. "Oh no," he sighed as Rose smacked into him at high speed, knocking him back to the ground. She lay on top of him for a second before scrambling up to her feet.

"Sorry. I slipped. Anyway, I'm Rose, like I said." She smiled at him.

Rory stood up, (again, he noted in his head) and looked at her. "Rory Williams. So… what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was travelling with the Doctor. We've just been to… Wait, aren't you going to ask who he is?"

"I know who he is. Lunatic in a box, wears a bow tie, saves people all the time, almost gets himself killed in the process. That sound like yours?"

"Well, yeah, apart from the bow tie. I think mine would kill himself if he wore that. So, why are our doctors so different?" Rose asked with a curious expression on her face.

Rory knew the answer, but he wasn't sure how to tell her that her doctor was, technically, dead to him. But he was still alive up there, his brain reminded him. He sighed out loud. Time travel; and he thought his daughter's life was complicated to work out. "Basically… if he gets… killed, he can change his face… and his personality. It's a thing he does.

"Wait… so you mean he dies?" Rose started panicking. "Are you sure your Doctor isn't from before mine?"

"The first time I met the Doctor, I saw all his faces. Yours was in there. I'm sorry for you loss… or what will be your loss… I'm not sure what to say. I'm a nurse; I should be used to this by now."

"I guess it's not that surprising that he'll end up dead. Probably kill himself for someone- that sounds like him." Rose laughed slightly. "Anyway, I'm sure he won't die for a long time… Sorry. I've just gotten my dad's death. Word to the wise- don't try to change history. It goes badly for you."

"But... Of course, he lies." Rory made a mental note to ask the Doctor why he kept telling them time could be re-written. If this Rose person was right, then they really shouldn't try to re-write it at all. "Hey, where are you going?!" Rory shouted after Rose as she walked away.

"I'm going to explore. The Doctor didn't tell us not to wonder of!"

* * *

"So, I don't recognise you. I guess that means I find something to live for."

"Yeah. You could say that. I'm number Eleven, and I'm not telling you what happens to make you into me. I'm just going to say- what's just happened with you?"

"Rose's father."

"Ahhh. Beware of American Space Captains. Although you won't remember this, so I don't know why I'm telling you. So." He shouted, clapping his hands. "How did you get here?" Nine opened his mouth to speak, but Eleven put his finger over his lips. "No, let me guess. You were flying as normal, until your engines failed, your console exploded, and you fell out of the time vortex like a fish suddenly dropping out of the water into the sky?"

Nine grasped Eleven's finger and slowly moved it from his lips. "Okay. First, don't touch me again, or your finger will really hurt. Second, that metaphor makes no sense. Third… that's actually very close to what actually happened.. I guess I don't regenerate into an idiot after all. Or do I, and then I end up at you?"

"Spoilers!" Eleven smiled at saying this. "Although I guess you don't get that yet..." his smile faded as Nine just looked baffled. Anyway, I wonder where our companions have gotten to," He asked to no-one in particular as he looked down the hill.

Nine put his hand on Eleven's shoulder. "Let's go save them."

* * *

Rose and Rory were wondering round the bases of the hills when they found an object that surprised them. "It's another TARDIS!" Rose exclaimed, increasing her speed towards it. "Is it yours?"

"No… Ours is in the other direction." The two reached the new TARDIS, but when they tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Wait… I have a key!" Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a key, which she slid into the lock, which just moved aside to reveal another key hole. "OK…" She put the key into the new hole, and turned. Rory pushed on the door and it opened. They entered the TARDIS but instead of finding a console room, they found themselves in a black void, the police box doors closing behind them. Doors opened in front of them though, and the two humans stumbled into a gleaming white console room, but with many burn marks on the wall and centre console, and a whole section removed with many wires hanging out.

"Well then, what do we have here?" Rose and Rory turned around to find themselves face to face to face with a woman holding a strange device in her hands.

* * *

As always, reviews and questions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed... blah blah blah... *Also, I'm pretty sure I've already ruined my once a week schedule. Expect bi-weekly (once every two weeks, not twice a week) updates from now on. At least I'm not posting around 3 chapters a year yet.


	4. 3: How Not to Interrogate People

Rose and Rory stood there at the mercy of the woman standing in front of them. The door had closed itself behind them, and they backed up against it, but they couldn't find a handle or switch to open it. The woman laughed, and asked them, "I'm still waiting for an answer. Or have I put you off messing with me?"

"Ace, are you alright in there?" A short man in a question mark jumper and a white jacket stepped out of a door at the back holding a bundle of wires and machines. He raised his left eyebrow at the scene in front of him, and sighed. "Ace, why are you threatening these nice people? What have they ever done to you?"

Ace spun round to look at her Doctor. "They got in through the doors, Professor! They must want the TARDIS for some evil plan or something!"

"Ace, the very fact they got through those doors makes them either out allies or too dangerous to take on alone with a popcorn maker. Now, have we tried talking to them yet?"

"Not yet. I was getting to that." The girl put the device in her pocket and turned back round to Rose and Rory, who, by this point, were less scared and more confused by the scene in front of them. "So, why are you here? What do you want? Did you crash us?"

"No! We crashed here the same as you!" Rose started shouting back at Ace. "Now, who are you and what have you done with the TARDIS?"

"Ahh." The Seventh Doctor dumped the machinery he was holding on the central console, and looked and the women (and Rory). "If you know this is a TARDIS, and since I don't recognise you, you must be travelling with my future self. Where is me, if I dare ask?"

"Well, my Doctor met his Doctor, they told us to get lost, and then we found you. We thought that it might help." Rose was talking towards the man in front of her. "Let me guess, you're the Doctor. I'm Rose, and this is Rory." Rory nodded in agreement.

"So you're with two different Doctors. This isn't very good." The console started beeping at him impatiently, and he pressed the button that was flashing. "Would these be yours?" The viewing screen opposite the doors turned on and started playing a scene of Eleven falling down a hill while Nine followed on feet, hand in his face. "Although, they don't seem that worried. Is that usual?" He asked the question while looking at Rory.

"Well, if he's acting like an idiot, we're probably all about to die. He was talking to himself, but now he's looking for us. I said we shouldn't wander off." He directed this comment at Rose, glaring at her.

"Well, we found these people, didn't we? I'm sure that's helpful." She glared back at Rory.

"Well, what if we don't want you here?" Ace angrily said. She had no idea what was happening- two strangers had easily entered the TARDIS, and the Doctor was just talking to them like they made sense. Those two people on the screen weren't the Doctor- were they?

The Doctor walked up to her, and started trying to explain. "Ace, I know you're confused, but these people are my future friends, so I need to protect them. Like I travel with you now, and like I used to travel with Mel, I suppose I'll someday travel with them. And, please, don't insult me about how I look in the future. I'll explain someday, but for now, just ignore it."

"Professor, that doesn't help much. What happens to me?"  
"How am I supposed to know? I haven't lived it yet." He looked at her and winked. "I'm sure you'll do something amazing though. Or find someone who you want to stay with. Or maybe you'll eventually get homesick. Or maybe-"

"Hello!" Rose called out to the pair. ""Don't you think we should get together with the other Doctors? Put together a plan to escape. Especially since yours looks about as damaged as ours did… even the gleaming white looks terrible."

"My TARDIS is more brilliant than you can understand, and this damage has barely touched it… but you have a point. The desktop could do with a change…"

"I don't think it matters what we want, Professor. They've already found us." Ace pointed towards the viewing screen. It showed the Doctors knocking on the door of a blue police box at the edge of a lake, then opening the doors and entering.

Rory opened his mouth, looking with a confused expression. "That doesn't make sense. Your TARDIS isn't on the edge of a lake."

Rose followed that up, with, "and they would have been through the doors by now."

"So, who is that Professor?" Ace looked at him, a worried look in her eye.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say they'd found another one of me… us… This is getting more serious than I thought."

The Nine and Eleventh Doctors stepped into the dimly lit room on the inside of the blue box. The only lights orange, from a ring around the top of a console. And, leaning on this console was a man in a black suit, listening to a woman walking around the console, suggesting ideas as to how, from what the Doctors could hear, they had crashed.

"…Maybe it was the Daleks, they hate you and they want you dead, or maybe, I was right the first time, and you screwed up while flying."

"Or, Clara, we could ask these nice people who have helpfully wondered into here what's happened.

He turned to glare at the two men in front of the doors, thick eyebrows arched, lips pursed and hands firmly at his side. The Twelfth Doctor was focused on the two newcomers, and wasn't letting them leave until they told him what was happening.

"I'm the Doctor, and you're going to tell me what you've done."

And thus, we have doubled the amount of Doctors in our story! Welcome to chess-master Seven and the grand entrance of the Twelfth Doctor (and Ace and Clara, who are there too!). Again, reviews, questions, all welcome. Seriously, I haven't had any yet, and feedback would be great. Until next time!


	5. 4: A Fistful of Jelly Babies

A figure stood on a cliff, looking out at the waves crashing below. A long, multi-coloured scarf blew in the fast blowing wind, but it and the coat beneath it kept the wearer warm. Slightly away from the cliff was a blue box with the door hanging open. A figure emerged, shrouded in smoke. "Leela, do you mind handing me my scarf back? I need it to protect my throat."

Leela of the Sevateem Tribe turned around from the cliff edge to face her friend. "But it's cold out here. Why should you be warm in there?" She grabbed the scarf and pulled it tighter around her.

"Leela, there are lots of clothes in the wardrobe, but that scarf was personally knitted for me by Madame Nostradamus, not that you know who that is, and I need it to repair the ship. Now, if you want to be stuck here, on a…" He looked round, not seeing anything that interested him greatly. "…A cliff in the middle of nowhere, fine, keep it. But if you want to see the universe, I'll need it back."

Leela frowned and slowly started unwrapping the scarf from her neck. "Oh alright. But can I keep the coat. It's useful for storing knives in the pockets! I don't know why I don't have one!" She let out a big smile when she mentioned knives.

"Have you been keeping knives in my coat, Leela?" The Fourth Doctor's eyes bulged at that. "That's preposterous, you can't keep knives in my coat, you'll cut it open from the inside, and then what will I wear with my scarf…" He took the scarf from Leela and wandered back into his TARDIS, still grumbling. "And I just found a rock instead of the Sonic Screwdriver in my toolbox," he yelled from inside.

Leela, however, wasn't listening. Her attention had been captured by something happening in the skies above the cliffs. There was a blue box, like the one behind her, flickering in and out of the air. The flickering images lasted longer and longer, until the translucent box was floating round the sky in a circle, getting faster and faster.

"Right, I've tried repairing the navigation systems, but I can't find any problems. Leela, what do you think? Leela? Leela? What's so interesting that you can't listen to your good old Doctor complain?" He raised his eyebrows when she still didn't pay attention. "What are you looking at?" He followed her line of sight until he found the blue box circling in the sky, still only half there. "Leela, back away from the edge."

"Why? It's fine, the TARDIS can't hurt me."

"Leela, that can't be the TARDIS. The TARDIS is behind us. The only way that can be the TARDIS is if there's another one of me here, and I swore I'd never meet myself. They all have too much ego for a humble man like myself."

"Another you? Do they look different? Is that something you can do?"

"Yes. When I'm dying I can change my face and heal myself. Usually makes me too different to recognise though."

"Oh. OK." Leela shrugged her shoulders and looked away from the Doctor back to the circling TARDIS.

"What do you mean OK? Most people are very confused by that, but you just accept it?"

Still staring at the sky, she offhandedly said, "You're an alien. I don't know what you can do. It doesn't sound that crazy though. You just make a new body for yourself. With magic. Or science."

The Doctor shook his head, curls bouncing as he did so. Most of his companions never accepted regeneration they saw it, and he didn't plan on dying. He'd barely done anything with his life. He wasn't even 300. He thought. How long ago was Eldrad? K1?

While the Fourth Doctor wasn't watching, though, Leela had ignored his advice, and edged close to the edge of the cliff to watch the pin wheeling TARDIS in the sky. 'It couldn't hurt her', she thought. 'It doesn't even look solid'. Fate decided, as it often does, to take her thoughts and give them what they least expected. Or maybe it was just really bad luck. Either way, the TARDIS, as it looped round to face the cliff, made a loud noise, a groaning noise coming from its ancient engines, and materialised fully into the air above the cliff. It crackled with strange energy as it flew towards the cliff's edge. The Fourth Doctor took notice first, and shouted at Leela. "Look out!"

Leela's catlike reflexes were triggered, and she jumped out of the way. Or, she tried too. The heavy coat she was wearing weighed her down and landed her on the ground, with the blue box coming towards her. She hugged the rocky floor, stoned digging into her stomach from where the coat had blown upon from the downdraft, hoping it wouldn't hit her. It flew inches above her back, still making the loud noises, hopping for a few metres until it landed, skidding on the floor for another few feet until it came to a stop. The Doctor went to help Leela up, grabbing her arm. She flicked him off and stood of, dusting dirt of her skin. "That is why I don't wear coats," she said with spite in her voice for the clothing.

They turned towards the newly arrived TARDIS, neither wanting to see who was inside. Unluckily for them, the doors were flung open from the inside as the figure jumped out of the spacious interior. "It's going to blow!" He shouted as he landed on his stomach, skidding along the ground. The man glanced back at his TARDIS, as if waiting for a loud noise. There was a small sparking along the doorframe, but that was it. The man gave a confused look that quickly became disappointed. "Oh… I was hoping for a big bang. Granted, that would have been bad for me, but I'm sure I could fix the console room, maybe find another one, maybe steal some other time travel…" He picked himself up off the floor and continued talking to himself. "Although what caused the explosions. And the crash, I guess, although I think it was the explosion that caused the crash, and look, now I'm suggesting ideas to myself, which probably means it time to find someone." His face suddenly adopted a much more serious tone. "No. Not again."

"Excuse me, but could you shut up for two seconds." The Doctor slowly turned around to the voice, and stopped when he saw the Four and Leela standing there, staring at him. "Oh no! Oh no!" He started smiling, obviously happy. "I can't believe it! I remember being you! All distant and moody and with the scarf…" His face slowly flicked a frown before returning to a large beaming grin. "Mind you, it's a nice scarf, but still…"

He looked directly at Leela for the first time, it seemed, since he had seen the two. His grin just got bigger. "And Leela! Leela of the Sevateem! No last name, bit of a shame, really hard to write greeting cards for, but Leela!"

"Doctor, who is this gibbering lunatic? You can't become this, surely?"

"I'm afraid I do, Leela. Not for a long time yet, and not before some…" His smile quickly became a sad curling of his mouth, while his eyes looked longingly at the figure in front of him. "Some very bad days." He was lost in thought for a few seconds, before the conversation was brought back into being by Four rooting through the pockets in his coat still being worn by Leela.

"Well that's very nice, and I'm sure you won't tell me my own future, but anyway…" He found what he was looking for in the pockets and pulled out a white paper bag. He held it out towards the other Doctor.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" The Tenth Doctor smiled and reached into the bag, taking a green one and putting it straight into his mouth.

Across the bay, another Doctor watched the action unfolding. His companion stood by his side, pacing about, entering the TARDIS only to leave a few seconds later, choking on a light mist of blue smoke that wiped itself from her mind as soon as she left the TARDIS, going to check on her Doctor, and generally repeating these.

"Doctor, when are we going to do something?"

"Jo, this is important." The Third Doctor put down his binoculars and his pen onto his notebook and stood up to look at Jo Grant. "I have to know why we're all here. This makes three of us, and if any more arrive, things could get very dangerous indeed. Now, you may as well go explore for other people here." Three returned to his watch as Jo wandered back into the TARDIS to look for a coat.

Sorry for the delay, and no, I haven't forgotten about Twelve. I just need to wait for the eyebrows to move out of my mind so I can start writing for the characters. :) So, I hope you like the three new Doctors (Well two and Mr Cameo) and the companions. In case anyone's wondering, Ten comes from between The Next Doctor and Planet of the Dead, which is why he's all alone. (We already have Rose, if anyone asks why I'm not having Rose and Ten kissing in this scene. And every scene.) As for a certain other companion who you may want to be with Three/Four, pleasedon'tcomplainIhaveotherplanspleasedon'tkill me... Wooh, I'm still alive. Anyway, till next time!


	6. 5: The Scot, The Northern and The Tweed

Hey guys- Oh my Arceus, has it really been a month?! I'm so sorry, but college finally caught up to me, and I've been pretty busy. Here's a new chapter to make up for this.

* * *

The three Doctors, numbers Nine, Eleven and Twelve stared at each other, each group wondering why the other was daring to be there. "Well." Twelve asked of his younger selves. "What are you doing here? In my TARDIS?"

He moved Clara out the way, so that instead of leaning against the console, she was standing, staring at the younger incarnations, eyes wide in wonder.

"I mean, I know who you are. My younger incarnations, numbers Nine and Eleven." He flicked a switch, and the TARDIS started to scan them. "You, about… halfway through your lifespan." He pointed to Nine, still staring at his screen for information. "You, harder to tell, but still less than halfway. You haven't been to Trenzalore yet, so you've got some fun to look forwards to. Now, why would you crash my TARDIS"

"Would you shut up? We're just as confused as you are, and you accuse us of crashing you!" Nine walked up to the console and snatched Twelve's hand away, forcibly turning the scanner off. "I don't really want to know when I die, and telling us our future, even if we won't remember, is not a good idea. So get off your high horse and give us some answers?" He turned towards a bewildered Clara. "Hello. I'm the Doctor, this is the Doctor and you are…"

"Clara." She whispered it, hoping that the bow-tied figure watching the argument unfold would recognise her. He hadn't noticed her yet, but maybe he was just blanking her. He couldn't not know her.

Nine didn't pick up on any of this, being too annoyed at his future self and worried about his own companion, so he simply gave her a curt wave. "Nice to meet you." He turned back towards Twelve, who was pointedly ignoring him, looking away. "Don't think I'm going to let you go. Do you know what's going on."

"Clara, would you tell baldy here that I don't know what's going on. I don't think he'd believe me, even though I'm telling the truth."

"I can here you!" Twelve didn't respond. "Stop ignoring me!" Twelve didn't respond. "Fine. You don't know." Twelve responded, flicking a switch back on.

"No, I don't, and I'm going to guess you don't either. Actually, I'm just going to assume you don't know anything. But these might." The screen displayed a pattern of blue dots. Two were on the edge of a cliff, with a third not too far away. Two others were landed surrounding a hill, while a third was just a small distance away. In the opposite direction was a flashing light. "That flashing light is us, and all those…" He gestured at them. "Are other versions of this TARDIS. Each, probably, with a different Doctor. That makes 7 of us so far." Another blue light appeared, on the other side of the TARDIS scanner screen, away from all the others. "OK, make that 8."

"But why? Why make all of these crash? It doesn't make any sense?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of us wants to talk. There are easier ways, though…" Twelve started pacing, spouting ideas. Nine played his part by shouting most of them down.

Eleven, meanwhile, just stood there, bewildered. His past self, his angry self, was trying to figure out what was happening with his future self. It was strange. He really didn't think he had a future, right now. Maybe a partial regeneration, enough to fix himself up, but a full regeneration? Nope. Not with that partial one used when that Dalek shot him. Even that energy River had given him wouldn't help in the end. But there he was. Striding around, looking almost as angry as his leather clad predecessor, especially with those eyebrows. He was turning to leave, to go find Rory and leave these two here with their argument, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His future self's companion- his companion someday, he supposed. Maybe this is where you lose Rory… After all, he obviously isn't here… He shook his psyche, not trying to thing about these dark things. Rory was probably at home with Amy. Not dead. Definitely, totally not dead. Maybe plastic again, but not dead.

Clara, on the other hand, was starting to get annoyed. The Doctor, her old Doctor, was standing right in front of her. And he refused to see her. Her brain was supplying ideas of why she wasn't being noticed- he didn't want to upset her, he wasn't trying to destroy the time line, he didn't want to ruin his own future… She tapped him on the shoulder. She was going to force him to talk to her.

"Hey!" he quickly spun round to look above, and then into, the inquisitive eyes of the young woman in front of him. "Clara, right?"

She smiled. He remembered her! He knew her! "Yes! So…" And now she had no idea what to say. What did you say to someone you'd seen die? "Saved any planets recently?" Not a very good save, Oswald, her brain decided to reply with.

"Well, I recently helped stop the destruction of a solar system by a race of sentient shades of blue, but apart from that, no, not really." He adjusted his bow tie, eager to leave. "You?"

"Well, nothing much. My job's good, travelling's good, everything's… good…" She really had nothing to say. She was still looking for that spark of recognition in his eyes though. He knew her name, though, so why hadn't he recognised her yet?"

"Well, that's very nice for you. What's your job? I'm going to say… accounting."

"No." She shook her head, confused.

"Librarian?"

"Still no."

"Can I have a hint? Otherwise I'm going to be here all day, and I need to go find my companion. And his companion, if they're still together. They could be in grave danger."

"And who is your companion?"

"Rory. And Rose. Rory's mine, Rose is his."

Clara was surprised. She hadn't heard of a Rory. "But do you know me?"

"No. Why would I know you? I'll meet you one day, but that hasn't happened for me yet."

"But you knew my name. You just, a couple of seconds ago, said my name."

"I heard him say it. And I think he wants you." Eleven pointed at the console, where Twelve was staring at her. Nine was interacting with the scanner, a thoughtful look on his face.

"He needs me to work right." Clara turned to her Doctor. "What do you want?"

"Be careful with him. He hasn't met you yet, so don't spoil his future for him."

"And who are you to talk about spoilers?" Eleven had raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean Trenzalore. I know I'm supposed to…" He took a deep breath and continued in a measured tone. "Die there, but what do you mean about fun?"

Twelve raised his eyebrows. The effect was, overall, more impressive. "You know I can't tell you, so why ask? It's best for me, and for you, Clara, not to say. Now come on."

"What? Why? Are we going to find out what's happening?"

"Yes. After we meet up with our other selves. Nine? Is the signal being broadcast?"

"I'm not your companion. Don't order me around." Nine muttered to himself as he typed commands into the scanner.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Nine looked up from his work, sorted his jacket, and smiled. "All ready and working. Any TARDIS landing here should receive the signal. As well as most other types of equipment that can pick up signals. Basically, we're broadcasting to everyone here. Are you sure there's no=one else?"

"No, but they'd have to look for it to find it. Now come on!" Twelve set out of the door with Nine following him. Eleven and Clara followed, both wearing confused looks.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked either of the Doctors in front. They turned simultaneously towards her. "The meeting point. Neutral ground for all of us."

Eleven smiled. Rory would be there. Phew. "Will there be tea?"

* * *

Seven and his small group of companions were standing around the console, eating food and generally trying to relax. Seven occasionally tried to take some readings using his equipment, but they just gave confusing readings and he eventually gave up. He didn't want to leave, in case the TARDIS locked him out to attempt to fix herself. That wouldn't go well if he had nowhere else to go. The companions started laughing, and Seven turned round to see himself looking at Ace doing an impersonation of him.

"Ace! This isn't the time for jokes."

"To be fair, Doctor, there is little else to do." Rory was leaning against a less blackened part of the wall, watching the shorter man with interest. "Especially since you're so insistent that we shouldn't leave."

"I've told you, we could be locked out. Unless you want to be on a strange planet with no support and nowhere to go, we're better off staying here."

"That does seem, and correct me if I'm wrong guys, to be your general method of doing things. At least, in the future."

"No, that's how he does it with me." Ace stopped her impression to answer Rory's reply.

"Same here."

"Well, you can leave but I'm staying here. I'm sorry, but I just believe…"

The console had started beeping- it had detected a signal and was starting to decode it. It finished beeping after about 10 seconds. The Doctor paused, and that pushed a lever on the console. The doors clicked and swung open.

"Come on, let's go."

"But Professor…"

"I've got co-ordinates, claiming to be from me, so it's worth checking out. Come along Ace, you two."

"We have names, you know."

"I know, Rose, but it's quicker that way."

The Doctor walked through the now open double doors, followed by a confused trio of companions.

* * *

A scarfed figure, a man in a suit and brown coat and a woman in skins stood around a singed console. The damage had been a lot better than the skinny suited man had suggested, and right now the scarfed man was insulting his for almost killing him and the woman. The suited man was taking it well.

"Yes, I'll just try not to crash next time. Just keep myself floating it the air, shall I?"

"When the thing crashing is a complex living multi-dimensional time travel machine, then yes, you probably can!"

"At least I can fly in the first place. You fly better with the randomiser turned on!"

"Well at least I exist in three dimensions!"

"What is it with people saying I'm skinny? I'm really not that skinny."

The console started beeping insistently. At first, only Leela noticed it, but she attracted the Doctors attention to it fairly quickly.

"Don't touch that! That could cause us to explode!" Ten grabbed Leela's hand away from the lever on the console.

"You mean just like that last explosion you predicted, you mean?"

"Shut up, scarf. Although, I do like the scarf. I'd wear one, but it wouldn't go with the outfit. I mean can you imagine this suit with a long, multi-coloured scarf. It would be chaos."

Four started to walk out the door, and Ten followed him immediately. "Wait, where are you going?" Leela looked at them, not understanding why they would just suddenly walk out.

Ten poked his head back in. "Those beeps, they were co-ordinates. We're meeting with the other mes. That doesn't sound right, though. We're going to a medical convention, let's say." He smiled at her. "Allons-y!" He turned around and ran after Four.

She ran after the two Doctors, not wanting to be left behind.

Three followed them running with the binoculars. Jo had gone of exploring, but he felt that it was a good idea to follow them. He hadn't seen anyone new around, and they were his best lead. He put the pictures he had taken into his pocket, stood up, dusted himself off, and strode off in the direction that the other Doctors had run off in.

Unbeknown to him, and unnoticed, since he wasn't looking at the see anymore, meteorites started flashing in the sky. They blended into the grey sky, mostly, but a few burned brightly as they burned up. One landed right next to the Third Doctor's former spying spot with a small thud, being oddly quiet for an object going so fast and stopping so suddenly. It was cloudy, but, if anyone had been around to look closely, which they weren't, they would have seen a small blob of stuff within it. It was still.

* * *

On the far side of the landmass, on a black sandy beach, a blue box stood. It looked burnt, blackened, but the marks were old, like the owner couldn't be bothered or didn't have the time to fix them. Inside the blue box was a room- not a large one, by most accounts, but still too large to fit in the box. An old-looking man stood at the console. It was barely damaged- the small mass in the box had led to less of an impact. There was information coming through the console communication array- co-ordinates- but he didn't know whether to follow them. They were for the Doctor. Before this, he would have followed them immediately. Back when he had been the Doctor. He sighed. They were his best bet at getting out, and none of them would know who he was. By the very fact that he was fighting in a Time War was promise that no-one would know him- he didn't have any future. The War Doctor, the Doctor that wasn't, sighed loudly and stepped towards the door, opened it, and stepped out.

* * *

Signs of an ongoing plot? The War Doctor? That month off really affected me! Again, if you like it, share this, review it, the works. Hope you enjoyed, see you in (at this rate of schedule slip) another year!


End file.
